


Хорошо

by tavvitar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/pseuds/tavvitar
Summary: Каждый раз как в первый — это не про них.





	Хорошо

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderShally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/gifts).



> С 8 марта CommanderShally, которая хотела просто порно с Т’Чаллой снизу - ну и вообще всех с 8 марта)

— Ты... 

Баки смотрит на Т’Чаллу, раскинувшегося на белой звериной шкуре — как на снегу, только это не снег, мех теплый, греет ладони, которыми Баки опирается на него — даже ту, железную, Баки чувствует, как живую. Т’Чалла спокойно смотрит на него из-под ресниц.

— Ты не хочешь? 

Голос у Т’Чаллы тоже теплый, хрипловатый, мягкий. Спокойный. Как будто ничего странного и не происходит. Как будто он не лежит, раскинувшись, не предлагает Баки свое тело — сильное, лишенное изъянов, словно выплавленное из жара и темноты африканской ночи. Баки опускает глаза. Опускается рядом с Т’Чаллой. Проводит большим пальцем по его губам, вглядываясь завороженно. С тех пор, как его... починили, все кажется слишком новым и ярким. по контрасту с тем, что было раньше — белым, серым, тускло-багровым, как высыхающая кровь. Это часто сбивает с толку. Сейчас ему не хотелось бы ошибиться.

— Ты ведь...

— Что?

У Т’Чаллы такой вид, как будто он совсем ничего не понимает, а Баки как-то не может вытолкнуть из себя объяснение. Он все еще не привык, что приходится что-то говорить. Что это имеет какое-то значение— то, что он скажет или то, чего он хочет. И раньше они с Т’Чаллой обходились без этого. Т’Чалла хотел его — это было просто. Баки хотел Т’Чаллу — это было сложнее, потому что оказалось, что словарный запас Баки: прогнуться, податься, забыться — оказался слишком скудным для такого странного случая. Т’Чалла учил его чему-то другому, вытаскивал из-за серо-багровой занавески почти забытое, и это расцветало, наливалось яркой, дикой жизнью. А когда Баки было слишком — поцелуев, касаний, нежности, силы, мягкого шепота «Хорошо? Хорошо?» — он просто кричал, срывая голос, а потом отдавал обратно выученное: губы к губам, мягко, медленно, тягуче, как бесконечные здешние ночи.

Сейчас этого будет мало, да?

— Ты хочешь меня внутрь? — спрашивает Баки с трудом.

Т’Чалла чуть улыбается:

— Да. А ты не хочешь?

Баки несколько секунд молчит, прислушиваясь к себе, чтобы знать точно. Это тоже важно. Еще с Бухареста помогает — подумаешь несколько секунд и поймешь, что тут только ты. Можешь и правда делать, что хочешь сам. Так что прямо сейчас Баки хочет ответить.

— Ты ведь король, — ворчит он и сам удивляется тому, как оно выходит — нелепо и неловко, как он сам без руки.

Т’Чалла удивленно поднимает брови. Потом слегка приподнимается на постели. А потом падает лицом в плечо Баки — и смеется, громко и от души, как мальчишка. Баки даже вздрагивает — сколько в этом жизни. Т’Чаллы. Слишком много для него.

Но черта с два он кому-то отдаст, мрачно думает Баки, глядя на темную спину, по которой так хочется провести ладонью. Смех Т’Чаллы будто второе сердце — бьется рядом с горлом, разгоняет кровь все сильнее, быстрее: бух-бух-бух. 

— Извини, — говорит Т’Чалла, все еще смеясь, — просто я вспомнил. Есть сказка про голого короля. Баки, мы же в постели. 

Баки чуть улыбается. Сказки он не помнит, но Т’Чалле так искренне весело... это заразно, вот и все. Он помнит что-то такое, про заразительность смеха. Стив рассказывал ему, когда помогал вспоминать. Баки любил это — когда Стив приходил. Но Т’Чаллу он любил гораздо больше.

Любил. Еще одно новое слово.

Баки придвигается ближе, обхватывает темные плечи, прижимается губами к смеющимся губам.

Каждый раз как в первый — это не про них. Первый раз Баки оторопел и не смог ответить — потому что не помнил, как. С тех пор каждый раз — все по-новому, и просто, и поразительно, потому что прогревает до самых пяток, и щекам жарко, и уши горят так, что аж больно. Губы Т’Чаллы сегодня жадные, твердые, а сам он льнет к Баки, гибкий и сильный, как... Баки фыркает недовольно — он не любит кошек. Т’Чалла — это другое. 

— Что смешного? — спрашивает тот, стискивая ягодицы Баки, осыпая поцелуями шею.

— Оооооох, — отвечает Баки и гладит его бедра. Ерунда может подождать. 

Он ждать не может — а придется: Т’Чалла не готов, а Баки лучше отгрызет себе железную руку, чем сделает что-то неправильно. Никому тут не должно быть больно. К тому же Баки хочет быть счастливым. 

Он опрокидывает Т’Чаллу на спину и немного медлит, прежде чем лечь сверху. Собственные руки — одна железная, вторая белая — кажутся неестественными на прекрасном теле. Т’Чалла словно мысли читает — берет в ладони живую ладонь, целует, проводит по пальцам розовым языком... Баки снова стонет и ложится на него, опираясь на свою мертвую руку — как в объятия беспамятного, прекрасного сна, от которого не надо выныривать в серое, белое, багровое...

Т’Чалла пахнет потом, его волосы на виске влажные. Баки обводит языком ушную раковину, гладит литое бедро — вниз, к колену, и внутрь, к нежному и горячему. Т’Чалла, застонав, выгибается, кладет ладонь ему на щеку и снова впивается в губы. А дальше Баки теряет голову, как и всегда. Когда тебя несет поток — разум не нужен. 

Прикусывать зубами соски — приятно, потому что Т’Чалла вздрагивает каждый раз, облизывает губы. Целовать живот — почти умереть: пахнет густо и пряно, член упирается в подбородок, ладонь легко скользит по стволу вверх и вниз, а Т’Чалла молчит, только дышит все тяжелее, подается бедрами. Темные пальцы впиваются в белый мех, и железная рука кажется Баки совсем живой от жара чужого тела. Он знает, что это обман, и все равно касается ею разведенных ног — чтобы не почувствовать ничего и отрезветь. 

Как раз вовремя. 

— Мне надо, чтобы ты повернулся, — говорит Баки сипло.

— Мне тоже надо. — Т’Чалла тянется к нему, целует, гладит пах, перекатывает яйца Баки в ладони. — Хорошо? Хорошо?

— Да, — выдыхает Баки, прижимаясь к нему, отдается ласке— весь, целиком, с живыми плечами и мертвой рукой, с диким голодом, с жадным желанием счастья.

Они гладят друг друга, и стонут вместе, и смотрят в глаза, и Баки кажется, что ничего больше и нет, ни сейчас, ни вообще — только оплавленное удовольствием лицо, только темные зрачки, в которых отражаются огоньки парящих в воздухе ламп, похожих то ли на светлячков, то ли на звезды. Он целует Т’Чаллу в губы — последний раз, и надавливает ему на плечо. И завороженно смотрит, как Т’Чалла, король, совершенный — прогибается под его прикосновением, перетекает вниз, становясь на четвереньки. И застывает перед Баки. 

У той мази, которой они пользуются— холодный запах, и сама она кажется холодной на пальцах. Баки дышит на белую терпкую смесь, прежде чем коснуться темных ягодиц и тронуть меж ними, провести вверх и вниз, по кругу, внутрь. Т’Чалла вздыхает прерывисто, и Баки тоже захлебывается вдохом, двигая рукой — вперед и назад. В паху тяжело и больно, но это ерунда, Баки умеет терпеть — тем более когда есть зачем. Т’Чалла, гладкий и горячий, сжимается и расслабляется, покачивается на его пальцах, как в трансе, мягкий свет ламп пляшет на его спине, оставляет блики на темной коже, на белом длинном мехе, на отпечатках их тел, и все это похоже на ритуал, полный бешеной красоты и жизни. Ритуал, в котором Баки не место — и который существует как раз для того, чтобы дать ему это место. Право остаться тут навсегда.

Он толкается внутрь слишком грубо и быстро, и замирает, не зная, как теперь быть. Т’Чалла дрожит крупной дрожью, напряженное тело лоснится от пота, скрюченные пальцы вцепились в мех... Баки стонет — от чужой боли, которой так не хотел, от собственного наслаждения, которое так желанно. Т’Чалла оборачивается к нему и выдыхает:

— Бери!

Баки не хочет брать. Не хочет — так. Гладит бедра и спину, целует позвонки, нашаривая железной рукой банку и чуть не всю ее высаживая на свой член. А потом — снова входит, тяжело и медленно дыша, контролируя каждое движение — и это стоит того, потому что Т’Чалла начинает задыхаться, подается навстречу, стонет на одной ноте. Он открыт и бесстыден, как животное, его темные ягодицы сжимаются, когда он прогибается, подмахивая, насаживаясь на длинный член — и Баки заражается его желанием, как смехом, тянется за Т’Чаллой, догоняет, трахает, влипая бедрами, а когда становится мало, склоняется и перехватывает поперек груди одной рукой и дергает на себя. 

Т’Чалла подчиняется: тянется вверх, ворочается на члене, становясь на колени и насаживаясь так глубоко, что у Баки только что звезды не сыплются из глаз. Он вжимается всем телом в черную спину, впивается губами в черное плечо и трахает, трахает, не в силах остановиться, рычит и кончает, услышав низкий долгий стон Т’Чаллы.

Потом они так и сидят — Т’Чалла на коленях, Баки держит его железной хваткой поперек груди, гладя живой ладонью мокрые темные яйца, курчавые влажные волосы, длинный член. Т’Чалла вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения — он всегда чувствителен сразу после того, как кончит, но ему нравится, когда Баки трогает его в этот момент. Вздрагивает и сжимает Баки внутри — так, что Баки уже даже думает, что сможет еще раз. Что они оба смогут. 

— Вы, белые, сумасшедшие, — говорит Т’Чалла хрипло (и опять сжимается, а Баки стонет ему в кудрявый затылок). — В постели важно только, кто чего хочет. Разве нет?

Баки думает — зачем Т’Чалла это спросил? Он что – переживает, что Баки теперь скажет о короле Ваканды? Или думает, что Баки и правда — сумасшедший белый? 

Он белый, да. И сумасшедший. И он знает, что скажет. Баки гладит влажный живот и целует горячие плечи, осторожно сжимает сосок — очень осторожно, рука-то у него мертвая, а вот Т’Чалла живой... еще какой живой, и когда он так стонет, Баки думает, что готов умереть. И готов жить — так долго, как это надо будет королю.

— Хорошо? — шепчет Баки, едва касаясь губами уха. — Хорошо?

fin


End file.
